


Oh How Grateful I Will Be

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, soul music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Luke is working late. Maryse surprises him and they slow dance to a classic soul love song.





	Oh How Grateful I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> based on a very vivid dream I had of these two. The song is a classic it's Otis Redding's These Arms of Mine and I think it fit the mood for this little fic perfectly,

His head hung low, his shoulders were hunched over as the dim light of his desk lamp did the bare minimum of making the reports scarcely legible to his tired eyes. The precinct was quiet at that time of night, or perhaps morning since it was just after two. Luke had been at it for a few hours, trying to make the reports seem plausible to the mundane eye. Covering for the nephilim and the entire shadow world took its toll on him far too often.

 

With a great sigh he rubbed his eyes hard until bright spots of white showed behind his eyelids. He was tired, he was running on empty, he felt quite defeated and alone, but  Soul was there. Soul music his faithful friend in times of need, and just then it was Sam Cooke reminding him that a ‘change was going to come’.

 

Luke held faith in that change, it wasn’t just a song, it was life, his life. There had been many times he was knocked to his knees but still he believed a change would come one day. A change for the better in the shadow world, a change for peace no matter how hard and what the price would be. He had to believe now more than ever, for once again he’d given his whole heart to a shadowhunter.

 

Before it had been hard but in some ways easier. He was a shadowhunter as was Jocelyn, and that should have been enough, however she was the wife of his parabatai so they were destined to be apart. When fate and the pain of losing Valentine to insanity brought them together jealousy tore them apart again. He was a downworlder, at the hands of his beloved brother, a werewolf, something considered filthy and an abomination. But when the battle was done, and Valentine was thought dead, Jocelyn stood faithfully by his side. 

 

Twisted sands of time and here he was again. Death that constant enemy had taken Jocelyn from him just when they had a fighting chance. However the funny handlers of the threads of fate held more for him. Here he was former shadowhunter, Lucian Graymark, current alpha to the New York wolf pack and NYPD detective, Luke Garroway, absolutely head over heels in love with another shadowhunter of great name and standing. 

 

Maryse Lightwood. Just her name send Luke’s pulse running, his heart beating wild in his chest. How did he find himself here once more?

 

He did not know and it did not matter because he was gone for her. So gone that making sure that the missions of the New York Institute, but mostly her children, were always protected from the prying eyes of the mundane world. It kept him busy coming up with false explanations for reports while forever dancing around and dodging the ever growing suspicions of his partner Ollie. 

 

Her children were good shadowhunters, they wanted to forge change with the downworld and Luke had become quite fond of them even before he fell for their lovely matriarch. However now - well now he worried about them because she did. Her love for them was his, because he loved her deeply. 

 

So even though it was with great effort and sacrifice, Luke painstakingly looked over each line of wording at least five times in every single report he filed, when before he only checked twice. Often times this led to late hours at the precinct when it was fairly quiet and dark on weeknights unless something crazy was happening, which did indeed occur frequently. However this night he was alone again, in the semi darkness, head bowed over paperwork and the glow of his desktop computer, music his only company.

 

A photo of himself with Jocelyn and Clary stood in the corner along with a new one of him holding Maryse close while they smiled so brightly at one another. Alec had taken it at one of Magnus’ dinners that he insisted on throwing from time to time, and Luke was forever grateful for the capture in time. These photos meant everything to him just like the lovely ladies they displayed, and the sentiments behind them. He would do everything to protect those he cared about, at all costs.

 

The music shifted now, it was Otis, Otis was dear to him, Otis spoke of love so deeply and so in depth that Luke felt every word in his soul. And then as the first words of ‘ These arms’ - he caught her scent before she could make herself known and the tightness in his shoulders eased by the time Otis drew out the first ‘miiiiiiinnnnnne’.

 

And then she was there running her fingers gently along his shoulders and back, letting her touch ease his stress away. His love, his Maryse. And how right Otis was, Luke could relate completely. For his arms were so lonely without her that night, and every night she was away. 

 

“Lucian” she whispered in her honeyed tone and he was gone to the world only knowing her tone and touch, nothing else mattered. 

 

He leaned into her touch, so warm and welcome easing his weariness away, taking his pain with it as well. She was his salve and his balm fixing all the ills in his world. Luke stood to be nearer to her, as he always wished to be, his hands came up to cup her face as he kissed her hello. 

 

“Magnus portal you here?”

 

“He’s the best future son- in- law ever. I wanted to see you, I missed you”

 

How sweet her voice, how treasured her words. 

 

“I missed you too more than you’ll ever know”, he could never deny her the truth. “Are you alright? Idris? Robert?”

 

Her fingers came up to silence him. 

 

“Dance with me”, her voice was pleading, and sad. 

 

She just needed him, and Otis was singing to just them that night. They swayed together so slow and in time with the soul and rhythm of each word. Luke’s arms were about her waist holding her close to him, Maryse’s head rested against his chest, her long dainty fingers of her right hand rested over his heart, her left were just at the nape of his neck. 

 

Again Otis was right, his arms had been burning from wanting her. It had been almost a month since she’d been back. Together they moved fluid and gracefully, silent and yet screaming of love and passion. Each step beautiful, telling a story of how much they meant to one another. Each press of their bodies, and breath taken together healing them.

 

He was her salve and balm as well, and he knew it. They were meant to be. And her love for the classic soul love songs definitely put Maryse up there on the pedestal he was willing to carve out for her, himself if he had to. 

 

And then he sang to her, softly, his hand spanning her lower back keeping her close, letting her know she was safe. His voice deep and rich as he eased whatever pains she had and she took away his troubles. 

 

“And if you would let them hold you, Oh how grateful I will be”

 

As her gentle lips pressed into the sharp line of his jaw, Luke resigned himself to the fact that he would not finish his reports tonight. Leaning over his desk he grabbed his phone to hit repeat. Maryse’s sweet laugh rang out joyously as she threw her head back. The song began again slow and loving over the bluetooth speaker on his desk, his arms wound around her waist tighter, his lips kissing her neck and then her lips. Soon they swayed again, and this time Luke sang every word to Maryse, their eyes locked together full of emotion, full of pure happiness and love.

 

He was grateful, so very grateful.


End file.
